Beast Slayer
by Jolie Philx
Summary: When the paths of an amortal and immortal cross, one life is changed forever. Harry Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived, is discovered by an amortal spirit, who sends him to another world to escape the abuse of the Dursleys and begin a new life in Fiore. Warnings: Child abuse, mentions of rape, fantasy violence, possible slash later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis: When the paths of an amortal and immortal cross, one life is changed forever. Harry Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived, is discovered by an amortal spirit, who sends him to another world to escape the abuse of the Dursleys and begin a new life in Fiore.**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, mentions of rape**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail, nor any recognisable characters, arcs, or places.**

 **This is my first fanfiction, so please go just a little bit easy on me comment wise.**

 **Chapter One: Ghosts**

Harry James Potter of Number 4 Privet Drive was an abnormal child in what was supposed to be a very normal home.

For starters, he was the famous Boy-Who-Lived, a hero in the wizarding world who had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort at only fifteen months old. He was also in possession of the largest and most developed magical core in existence. He had infinite power, and was, as such, an immortal, the true master of death, the last Peverel.

And, at six years of age, he lived with the Dursley family.

The Dursley family was composed of three people: Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle by marriage and director of Grunnings Drills, he was against all abnormalities such as wizardry; Petunia Dursley (Née Evans), the muggle sister of Lily Potter (Née Evans), Harry's maternal aunt, and a housewife, though a particularly terrible one at that; and finally, Dudley Dursley, an extremely overweight child, also six years old, Harry's cousin, a bully.

And all of the three shared a common hate: that of Harry James Potter.

And they took this out on Harry as often as they could, making him a slave to them in the most literal of senses, beating him bloody when he could not complete his work, and worst of all, whoring him out to any who wished to buy an evening with the boy for a hefty price.

All this had started on November 1st, 1981, when Harry first came to the Dursleys. By then he was found by them on their porch, he was hypothermic.

Petunia had taken the child inside without reading the letter with him and wrapped him in several warm blankets, fussing over the child, who had smiled up at her happily despite the trauma he had faced the previous night.

Then, the letter was read.

The boy was thrown into the cupboard under the stairs with nothing more than the outfit and blanket he had come with.

The cupboard door remained shut for two days.

On the third day, Harry, so overheated in the stuffy cupboard and red in the face from screaming for his parents or the nice woman who had warmed him up, had fallen into an hyperthermic fit, and it was only then was the cupboard opened so the infant wouldn't die.

From then on, Harry's life had been a living hell.

At current, he was lying on the floor of his cupboard, naked, violent shivers wracking his small body. Tonight, another one of Vernon's 'friends' had come over to visit him. Harry didn't like these visits or understand their purpose.

The men would do things to him, touch him, and hurt him in ways he wouldn't understand for years to come. They'd pet him and call him a good boy as they shoved something into his bottom until it bled and they were spent. At least after these visits, Uncle Vernon would let him rest and even give him some food. Sometimes even clothes. Harry liked clothes, they made him warm and he felt normal, of only for a while. But he wasn't normal, not at all, he was a no good freak, and freaks didn't deserve clothes.

Harry looked up at the wall, at the abundance of scrawled words and sums, his own writings where he had taught himself to read and write, add and subtract, do all sorts of mathematics and literacy. His mind would supply everything he needed somehow.

Sometimes he wondered where he got all this information from, but he could never come up with a logical answer.

He had never been to school, so it obviously wasn't from there the learning came from.

Harry dipped his finger in the blood he'd collected into a small pot, which he used as an inkwell, and began to work on the algebra formulae he'd been completing before the visit.

2 _(a+8)=20_

He knew he had to solve the equation, he knew how to do it also, though was unaware this knowledge was far beyond what he should know.

 _2a+16=20_

 _20-16=4_

 _4/2=2_

 _a=2_

He nodded to himself, looking at the equation.

He tirelessly solved each equation his mind supplied, wincing when his sore body was jostled in the process.

At least he wouldn't have to do any chores the following day, right?

* * *

Now, many mortals live under the common misconception that spirits are the souls of the deceased, coming in both visible and invisible forms, only this and nothing more. Then again, most mortals also believe that others in their species have more or less worth determined by a concept they call 'Money' and how much of it a person owns.

Ridiculous.

Spirits are nothing more than simple energy. They are amortal, of course, having never been born or created, simply existing, travelling between worlds and dimensions listlessly, their existence seemingly meaningless.

But of course, they did have a meaning for existence, otherwise, they would cease to exist.

One particular spirit, going by the alias of Aasim, a name the spirit had a surprisingly little memory of choosing, given spirits had photographic memories, was wandering through Earth 238 when it stumbled across an anomaly.

Aasim had a simple job; they were to find anomalies such as children with far too much power and send them to another realm to be taught a different way to channel their powers so their powers would manifest in two ways and thus channel the power in a more efficient way. Simple enough, as there were few children with such power, and those with that much power often didn't live past the age of three due to assassination attempts.

The anomaly Aasim was looking at was a wizard named Harry Potter. Aasim frowned.

Upon the great Powers, the spirit begged to be wrong, to not have to take the prophesized child of the Earth 238 wizarding world from Earth 238, and that this child was not abused as he seemed to be.

But Aasim did have to take Harry Potter from Earth 238 and Harry Potter was being abused.

Wonderful.

Aasim sighed, slowly advancing on the child to try not to startle him, hoping to be wrong, begging again to the great Powers that the child was not as permanently scared as he seemed...

"Child..." Aasim whispered, appearing in a corporeal form, that of a lion often used by a friend, the guardian of another realm, so the child would not be as fearful as he would be if the spirit appeared in a human form.

The boy flinched and looked up at him, mouth opening in a silent scream of fear, though not a word escaped the damaged child. Aasim sighed. The spirit sighed deeply and began to explain.

"Do not be afraid, my child, I am here to help. You do not belong here, not in this hellhole, not in this realm." The lion spoke softly, lying next to the boy in the small cupboard and nudging him gently with his nose. "Your power and intelligence are far greater than that of this pitiful realm. I can help you, send you far away from here, to a place where you can grow and channel your power, where you can heal and will be safer. If you do not agree I can send you elsewhere in this realm, so you will at least be safe from harm."

Harry looked so tempted, so desperate to say yes, but pointed at the ceiling, trying to ask what would happen to his aunt and uncle.

"Those monsters will get what is coming to them in due time, and shall not be able to find you, nobody on this Earth will, for they will not be in the world to which you are sent. Do you accept?"

Harry nodded hurriedly, looking relieved.

"You must speak, young one, or your choice may not be acknowledged," Aasim said a smile on the lion's face.

Harry looked startled and looked down once more. It took a moment for Aasim to realise what he was trying to communicate.

The boy was mute.

Aasim felt a stab of grief and nuzzled Harry gently.

"Do not worry, my child, merely write the words you wish to speak on your wall of writings." The lion advised, making an inkpot appear, knowing how the boy wrote.

So, with a grin, Harry dipped his finger in the golden ink and scrawled in his messy handwriting, 'Please take me away from here!'

With a bow of its mighty head, Aasim the lion stood up. "Climb upon my back, and we shall travel to your new home."

* * *

There were not many Aasim would trust with the precious human he was carrying to Fiore. Zirconis would probably eat the poor child, Metalicana, Igneel, Belserion, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, and Grandeeny had already trained their slayers, and the spirit had little trust for the humans of the realm.

Sighing, Aasim went to the first available person the spirit could think of.

"I cannot find anybody else, do not be mad, old friend." Aasim sighed, gently moving the now unconscious child to lay at the feet of the waking Beast.

"Give it to Leo." It merely grunted. "He goes by Loke now. He's at that weird wizard place you want the kid to go to."

Aasim glared.

"You know I cannot leave him with Leo. He will not teach the child what he needs to know." The lion growled.

"That is not of my concern." The Beast said, looking up at his friend.

"It is now. Harry Potter is your responsibility now, Beast." Aasim said stubbornly.

The Beast's attention was caught and he looked appraisingly at the child and sniffed at him with his furry snout.

"Fine, I will take him. But only for two years." The Beast said with a nod, gently resting a large clawed paw over the sleeping boy protectively, healing as many of the physical wounds as he could.

"His vocal chords cannot be fixed by my magic." He observed, frowning.

"Nor mine." Aasim sighed.

The Beast grinned a vicious grin.

"He shall be even more powerful than I thought. He will be unbeatable, for no Mage or creature will know what spell he is performing until it has hit them, unlike those silly Mages who scream their spells."

Aasim smiled in relief. The Beast would be a good trainer for Harry.

* * *

Over the next two years, to his word, The Beast, later known to Harry as Malum (or playfully as Mother when he was being particularly overprotective), taught Harry Beast Slayer Magic and some of the Lost Magics, remembering how to use them from before Mages had forgotten them.

He also taught Harry to the powers of his own world, all wandless and wordlessly, as well as simple telepathy to communicate with others and sign language. Harry had taught himself the language of Fiore himself.

So, just after Harry turned eight, when Malum had taught Harry all he could, he sent him off to join Fairy Tail, as Aasim had advised him to do.

So, with the help of his new powers, travelled to Galuna Island, where he could feel his magic was needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Synopsis: When the paths of an amortal and immortal cross, one life is changed forever. Harry Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived, is discovered by an amortal spirit, who sends him to another world to escape the abuse of the Dursleys and begin a new life in Fiore.**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, mentions of rape**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail, nor any recognisable characters, arcs, or places.**

 **This is my first fanfiction, so please excuse any mistakes. Please RR if possible.**

 **Chapter Two: Galuna Island And Phantom**

Harry had gotten to Galuna Island to find the entire place in a state of confusion. The demonic residents had recently discovered that they had always, in fact, been demons, and had been confused by Harry's appearance.

Harry was quick to note he had come due to miscommunication within the guild, having believed the Request to still be active when it, in fact, wasn't.

Harry had luckily had the foresight to ask Malum to use some of his magic to make it appear as though he had a Fairy Tail mark until it was no longer needed.

After collecting some supplies and remaining long enough to add some new spells to his arsenal, Harry departed to find those pesky Fairy Tail Mages.

So, he went with his nose and followed the stench of Dragon Slayer Magic off the island and all the way to Magnolia Town, to a house down a pleasant street with a little canal down the middle, to a house with noise pouring from every inch of it.

He sighed and sat down nearby, the fake Fairy Tail mark on his neck stark in the moonlight.

He had not expected the attack when it came.

Gajeel had been targeting the small girl with the blue hair and followers originally, thinking they would make the perfect spectacle for the stupid Fairies to wake up to.

Then he had seen the child, a boy of an unknown age, sitting in the middle of the street with his eyes closed and his pretentious little mark on his neck for all to see.

He had been unable to identify the type of magic user the boy was, but he was powerful.

He leapt down with a grin and was upon the child in seconds, trying his best to knock him out quickly to prevent a struggle, while shoving some iron in the boy's mouth to silence any screaming. The boy didn't scream, or make a sound at all, struggling against him frantically.

His body began to light up, flashes of scars and marks that Gajeel did not recognise.

He hurriedly smashed the child's head back against the wall, hoping to knock him unconscious before whatever magic the kid was using lashed out. He had a feeling he didn't want to feel the wrath of the boy upon him.

He relaxed when the boy went limp, frowning down at him, taking in his features and scars. The boy appeared to be about five or six but was definitelyolder, which Gajeel knew simply by his smell. The boy used a lost magic of sorts, he was sure.

He was covered in old bruises and scars, clearly from before his time at Fairy Tail and was clearly starved. Something wasn't right here.

He threw the boy over his shoulder nonetheless, smirking to himself. He hurried back to Phantom, taking the boy with him, instead of hanging him as he had originally planned. He didn't believe the boy would survive such an experience, not from his size. He seemed too... Fragile.

It almost made Gajeel feel bad about kidnapping him.

Almost.

When Harry woke up it was dark. He pulled on his limbs experimentally and found them bound in heavy chains. He growled inaudibly and began to struggle desperately, green eyes glowing.

"Do calm down, child, we won't hurt you." A voice urged. Harry only struggled more, fear clouding his thoughts.

A sigh.

"Sorrowful." Said the same voice, followed by crying.

Harry struggled harder, his mind unwillingly forcing him back three years earlier.

"FREAK!" Uncle Vernon screamed, thundering over to him angrily, purple in the face with the vein in his temple throbbing visibly.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU LOST ME A PROMOTION!" He roared, stumbling slightly as he grabbed Harry by the hair and dragged him out of the safety of his cupboard.

Harry could smell the alcohol on him and it scared him.

"I've been waiting forever to this, little shit." He muttered, knocking Harry's head into the wall thrice to knock him out.

Harry woke again, soaking wet and shaking, tied up in the basement, spread-eagle and naked as the day he was born.

Uncle Vernon had been standing there, staring at him with a sneer, also in the nude.

That had been the first night he had raped Harry.

The next night had been the first time he'd loaned Harry to somebody else, specifically his boss, to get him that promotion Harry had lost him.

Harry was shaking and sobbing, memories washing over him, still weakly trying to pull out of the chains holding him.

"Vernon, the neighbours have been complaining, you're too loud with the freak." Aunt Petunia complained to Vernon.

Harry whined lowly inside his cupboard, his wrists and ankles still bound form night after night of visits.

"No problem, pet, I'll sort it out." Vernon said gently, bashing his fist against the cupboard door. "You hear that, freak, you're being too loud. We'll just have to shut you up then." He sneered.

That night, Vernon dragged Harry from the cupboard and to the car, tying his limbs tighter and gagging him.

For a hefty price, a backstreet veterinary surgeon had removed Harry's vocal chords. Part of that price, of course, was a night with the boy.

Harry struggled more.

"Non, non, non, this is not good, Aria-sama." A voice, accented in French, spoke, sounding a little distressed.

Harry began to hyperventilate, all knowledge of magic and his powers leaving him in that moment, until some of it began working.

A non verbal Patronus was the rarest of magics, as it not only required a happy memory but emotion. While Harry's memories were anything but happy at that point in time, his fear urged the lion Patronus out of him.

The ethereal lion roared at the occupants of the room, two men and a woman, pouncing forwards as if to attack.

The smaller man gasped and ran back, while the other two held position.

"It is harmless." Came the woman's emotionless voice.

Harry had now gone limp in the bonds, slowly slipping back out of consciousness in exhaustion, the fake Fairy Tail mark on his neck fading away with the Patronus.

"He isn't one of them." Was the last thing he heard, coming from the larger man in utter shock.

Harry woke up again on edge. Without even checking his own position, he cast a spell.

'Spirit's Guide: Aasim's Freedom Blast!' He thought, grinning when a blast of energy destroyed the bonds holding him and he fell to the floor.

He didn't stop running until he was out in the open air, looking down in shock.

The building was a giant bloody robot.

He winced as he looked around, seeing people littered around in various states of health.

With a sigh, he headed for the head of the robot, hoping to shut whatever this thing was down before it completed the ominous looking spell.

He stared in shock, however, at two Dragon Slayers fighting, a Celestial Mage cowering in the corner with a man in a horse suit.

If he could, he would have sworn violently at the sight.

As it was, he cast.

He cast his sword and shield, which he had conjured upon escaping, towards the poor girl standing to the sidelines hoping not to get killed so she could better defend herself and got the hell out of there. He wanted to help, but there were more people he needed to help than some reckless dragon slayer and his girlfriend.

He landed on the ground in almost perfect timing as everything began shaking. The Guild Masters were fighting.

'EARTH REJOICE!' He cast, his palm on the ground. The quaking earth stilled and flowers began to grow from the small cracks between the brickwork of the ground.

Healing magic hit those badly injured by the shades, aiding them and giving them strength.

'Beast's White Claws!' Glowing white claws erupted from his hands and feet and he lunged at the nearest Shade, ripping it to pieces with the light magic claws.

Malum had said he wanted him to join Fairy Tail.

Well, he was joining Fairy Tail.

In battle.

He grinned to himself and attacked another shade, ignoring the protests and confusion from the Fairy Tail members.

He continued until he was knocked to the floor by a blinding light as Master Makarov invoked Fairy Law.

His own powers were being depleted by the spell, though he wasn't sure why, maybe it was because he was an unknown party, and Makarov was eliminating those who may hurt his guild. Since he was an unknown, he could, so the spell would affect him, just not at its full capacity.

He relaxed, just a bit, when the spell wore off, letting himself fall for a mere moment, before he dragged himself up, going to hide while the Fairy Tail members celebrated their victory.

He looked down at his hands, sighing when he noticed his nails were no longer there. He forgot that could happen if the White Claws didn't wear off naturally and were destroyed by magic.

That would need bandaging, he didn't want any infections, not this early after leaving Malum. The motherly beast would never let him leave again if he returned injured.

He allowed himself a small smile as he watched the Fairy Tail members celebrate, the blonde girl he'd given his sword crying while her guild members comforted and hugged her.

He wondered briefly what that felt like, to be hugged. He supposed it felt nice...

Sighing, he slipped further away, not hearing them asking about who he had been.

Lucy stared at the sword and shield lying next to her bed, then looked back at the letter she had been writing with a sigh.

She was concerned about the boy she'd seen. He'd given her a means of protection in case Natsu or Gajeel got a bit out of hand, and she'd ended up using the shield to protect herself from carnage at some point and had noticed it wasn't made of iron, and upon closer inspection she found that it was made of a scale of some sorts and the sword of a bone or some sorts.

Others had seen him also, he had gone to the ground and stopped the earthquake that had started when the Masters began fighting and had even destroyed several of the Shades with an unknown spell.

Apparently, if it weren't for him, Bisca would have been killed by one.

She sighed again, contemplating leaving, and whether or not to take the sword and shield with her.

She stood up with a sigh and, picking up the sword, just in case, she headed out of the door and towards the train station.

Harry sat again outside the apartment that was usually loud, and watched the girl, Lucy, he believed her name to be, leave it silently.

Sighing, he began to walk to the Fairy Tail building, which was being reconstructed currently.

"Little Mage, you're being reckless."

Harry grinned up at the lion who had appeared beside him and hugged him.

Aasim smiled, resting his head on the boy's shoulder lightly.

"Fairy Tail, aye? I've a friend there. Mind if I tag along." He asked Harry, who nodded enthusiastically. "Wonderful. Climb upon my back." He said.

Harry did so with a grin.

Over the two years Harry had been in Fiore, Aasim had made an effort to visit and check up on them, even offering more learning. It was his new assigned job, Harry had discovered, to protect and care for him.

So, the two ventured on to Fairy Tail to meet Aasim's old friend and see if any of them remembered Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Synopsis: When the paths of an amortal and immortal cross, one life is changed forever. Harry Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived, is discovered by an amortal spirit, who sends him to another world to escape the abuse of the Dursleys and begin a new life in Fiore.**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, mentions of rape**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail, nor any recognisable characters, arcs, or places.**

 **This is my first fanfiction, so please excuse any mistakes. Please R &R if possible.**

 **Chapter Three: Fairy Tail**

"Loke!" Aasim called happily into the construction site, striding into it, Harry still on his back. The ginger man turned to them, eyes widening in shock.

"Aasim?" He whispered, stumbling over, shock clear in his eyes.

"It's been a while, old friend." Aasim chuckled, stalking over. Harry looked around in childish delight, though was gripping onto his lion tightly.

"Aasim?" The ginger repeated stupidly. Harry hid his smile behind his hand.

"Yes, Loke, do not tell me you have forgotten me so easily." The lion laughed, nudging the other spirit.

"You can't be here!" The Celestial Spirit hissed.

"Oh relax, I am not here for you, Lion, though you ought to return to your leonine form sometimes, it suits you better." With another laugh, Aasim walked further into the area, over to the temporary bar curiously. Loke trailed dumbly behind.

Whispers were erupting across the numerous benches, and Harry peered curiously at the people, trying to put names to faces from the magazine he'd purchased on the way to Magnolia.

"That's the boy."

"The one who killed all those shades?"

"And stopped the quake?"

"He's so small..."

"He's sitting on a lion..."

"Oh, you don't say!"

Harry had a hard time not laughing at the guild members talking about him, but blushed nonetheless, not used to people talking about him in his presence.

Loke sat down at the bar, ordering two sakes for him and Aasim. He then ordered a cup of milk for Harry after a moment of thought, making Harry scowl at him.

While Aasim and Loke were talking, Harry looked around curiously, then went over to the job board, looking up at the available jobs curiously.

Beast killing. Find a something. Destroy an item. Infiltrate a house. Capture so-and-so. Defeat a dark guild.

Harry growled, snatching one of them, which was on a higher board titled 'S-Class'. Harry didn't know what that meant, and he didn't care.

On the front of the poster was a picture of Malum in his cave, with Harry training with him. Malum was roaring at him, teaching him one of the first techniques he'd learnt, Magic Nullification. It was a beast killing quest with a half million Jewel reward.

Harry sneered, using a magical blast to destroy the paper, fury on his face.

How dare they call for Malum's death! Malum hadn't hurt anybody who had not hurt him.

In the two years Harry had spent with Malum, he had learnt much about the locals. Most mages were Ice Mages, who had often attacked him and Malum for smaller rewards, claiming they were dangerous despite the fact that they had not harmed anybody. Harry had almost been killed in several of these incidents when Malum had been out hunting and they had infiltrated the lair.

The first time this happened was days after Harry had come to Fiore and had been woken by one yelling at him. His magic had reacted violently as he mistook the overweight mage for his Uncle and knocked the man back and into a wall.

The others had been startled and began to attack him, thinking him a threat, the monster in disguise maybe.

Whatever the reason, they had hurt Harry badly and had been about to kill him when Malum arrived, attacking the intruders and killing only one, the one cruel enough to hurt and attempt to kill a child.

Harry glared at the ashes of the paper.

This action had, of course, gained the attention of several.

A monstrously tall man with frightening muscle, a scar across one eye and headphones on walked over to Harry, sneering down at him.

"I was gonna take that job, runt." He growled.

Harry assessed the man and scoffed.

'You wouldn't last two seconds against Malum, Dragon Slayer, nor would anybody here, except of course Aasim.' Harry said telepathically, letting his words be heard by all of the guild's members.

"Harry... No..." He heard Aasim mumble in frustration.

"What did you say, brat?" The lightning dragon slayer snarled.

'I said you would not last two seconds against Malum. Because you are a weakling.' Harry repeated, rolling his eyes.

"How dare you!" The man snarled angrily.

'It is merely the truth.' Harry began to walk away.

The dragon slayer shot lightning magic at him.

It hit Harry dead on, though Harry didn't even flinch.

'Weak.'

Laxus snarled and sent more magic at the insolent child.

Again, though, it had no effect.

Harry sighed, he ought to put the stupid lightning mage in his place before he drained himself.

'Beast's Slash,' He cast, turning and slashing his hand upwards at a precise 45˚ angle, sending the dragon slayer flying into the fencing.

Harry simply nodded to himself.

'Leave my family alone.' He growled telepathically and stalked out of the guild.

There was laughing amongst the guild members as well as exclamations of shock.

Anybody paying attention to Laxus in that moment would have seen him swearing revenge on Fairy Tail and the runt who had defeated him so easily...

* * *

Harry paced outside the newly finished guild, growling to himself. It had been a week since the incident and Harry had decided to hang low for a while.

"Kid, you'll freeze." Gajeel sighed.

'Shut up.'

Gajeel chuckled.

The two had formed an unlikely friendship after Gajeel saw Harry and went to apologise. Harry had, of course, demanded a rematch and utterly crushed the Iron Dragon Slayer, but had agreed to a truce since they were even. At his friend's recommendation, Gajeel had joined Fairy Tail, if only for the jobs. Harry had yet to join the guild yet, though Gajeel was constantly badgering him about doing so since he had taken on Laxus and beaten him without a second thought.

"Come inside," Gajeel said. "It's warm and they have food. Chips." He tried to entice the temperamental child.

'Shut up.'

Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Kid," He began.

'Shut up.'

"Fine, sulk. I'm going inside." Gajeel huffed and did exactly that, closing the door without care.

And Harry did exactly as Gajeel had said, sulked.

He watched as some of the other Guild members arrived.

The drunkard woman didn't acknowledge him. The child with his father smiled brightly at him. The blue haired bookworm didn't notice him, her nose buried in a book. The water mage passed him with a small smile, recognising him as Gajeel's friend and the one Phantom had kidnapped. More passed him, most without glancing at him.

A group then came.

They all looked worn down and beaten. The first he recognised from the battle with the giant robot: Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer, who was taught by Igneel the dragon. The second he recognised from a magazine cover: Erza Scarlet, the Titania, the Fairy Queen. The third he recognised from the weird merchandise the guild were selling: Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Mage, and the girl he'd given his sword and shield.

The last was the one that made him tremble as he did.

An Ice Mage.

Harry still had a strong fear of Ice Mages from the attacks on himself and Malum. Ice Mages had only ever hurt him.

He was tempted to hide and stay in the shadows, but he was rooted to the spot, not only by the magic of the unknown man but of his appearance.

He had seen that face before when he and Aasim had ventured to the town near Malum's home. He had been speaking to somebody about Malum and Harry himself.

Aasim had returned Harry to Malum immediately, concerned somebody may be trying to hurt the pair.

The man had never returned, leaving Harry on edge constantly.

They had not noticed him, instead staring up at the building.

Harry couldn't help but note, even paralysed with fear of the ice mage who he believed to be hunting him, that the Celestial Mage, Lucy, was carrying the shield he had given her, which almost made him smile.

Almost.

"This is a surprise," The red headed girl said, looking up at the new guild in awe.

"They've finished it?" The dragon slayer and his Exceed asked in unison.

"Our new Fairy Tail!" The ice mage exclaimed.

Harry shrunk back.

They walked into the guild brightly, except the Dragon Slayer, who hung back a bit, clearly disappointed by the changes.

He sighed in relief when they were inside, hesitating before going inside to talk to Gajeel about joining him on a job; he needed money for food.

The four mages and Exceed were speaking to Master Makarov, oblivious, being 'introduced' to Juvia Lockser, so Harry went to sit beside Gajeel silently.

"So you decided to come inside, aye, kid?" He grinned. Harry glared at him, making the Dragon Slayer grin wider.

Harry winced and tapped him on the shoulder as he heard Master Makarov go to introduce Gajeel. Harry went under the table quickly, eyes on the ice mage in fear.

They all looked over to Gajeel.

"Hey!" Two exclamations rose at once.

"You've got to be joking." The ice mage protested.

"Gajeel!" The dragon slayer growled.

"Why is he..." The ice mage snarled.

The two had gone into almost identical fighting stances, making Harry shake under the table.

"Wait! Juvia recommend him." Juvia interjected, standing in front of the boys.

"Juvia is one thing. But he's the very person who destroyed the guild!" Erza Scarlet said, anger clear on her face.

Harry whimpered inaudibly, making Gajeel pat his head soothingly, simply not wanting the kid to explode with his magic, concerned for the safety of not only the kid but of the others who would try to fight him if he did explode.

"Now, now, they say yesterday's enemies are today's friends, yes?" The Master interjected.

"Y-Yeah... I don't mind..." The blue haired bookworm mumbled from her position cowering behind a table. She must be the one Gajeel had tortured after capturing him.

"This has got to be a joke! You expect me to go on jobs with this guy?" The dragon slayer growled, slamming his hand down on the table.

"Don't worry, I ain't sharing my work," Gajeel said with a smirk.

'Gajeel... Don't make it worse...' Harry whined anxiously, making Gajeel sigh and pat his head again, this time rather patronisingly.

"I just want jobs, is all. I can't believe I ended up here in the most annoying guild of all..." Gajeel said, standing.

"Say that again!" The dragon slayer roared in anger.

'Gajeel...' Harry anxiously reached out to the larger dragon slayer, not wanting a fight to ensue.

While the others were talking about Gajeel, Gajeel and the other dragon slayer growled at each other like dogs, only making Harry more nervous.

Eventually, they both stood down in time for a performance by the barkeep, and Gajeel sat back down.

"Sorry, kid." He muttered reluctantly.

When Mira had finished, Gajeel had disappeared, and Harry was still cowering under the table.

He groaned when Gajeel came up on stage, but stayed under the table, watching rather fearfully as the guild members threw food at Gajeel to get him to stop.

Then, of course, Gajeel and the other dragon slayer began fighting.

Of course.

And the entire guild joined in. Harry scurried to hide behind the bar, not noticing the girl, Lucy, and the Exceed already hiding there.

He cowered there, afraid of the fighting mages.

* * *

"What's the deal, calling me out here? I was thinking about going out on a job." Gajeel said, looking at the two mages who had called him to the park where he had hung them.

"A job?"

"You're the guy who destroyed the guild! You've no right to a job!"

Harry whimpered, hiding behind a bush, watching the exchange.

"You guys sure are petty," Gajeel said uncaringly.

"Stop it... I hold no grudges..." The blue haired woman said, cowering behind the tree. Harry looked at her, wishing they would listen to her and stop.

"This is how we..."

"Settle the score." The two mages growled.

Gajeel scoffed.

"You won't be feeling so confident for long!" The one with the weird hat said, lunging forwards and hitting Gajeel with a spell.

The other mage also hit Gajeel with a spell.

Gajeel just took both spells calmly.

"Hey... What are you playing at?" One growled.

"What kind of bullying is this?" Came a bored but familiar voice. Harry looked over to see the lightning dragon slayer he had beaten and frowned.

"Laxus!" The mages said.

"So this is the kid that busted up my guild. And gramps let someone join to keep the guild from being busted up? This is exactly why people look down on us! Why you little..." Laxus roared. "On my way back to town, I heard some things in bars here and there that really pissed me off. 'Fairy Tail ain't anything special'? 'Those guys are already through'?"

With this, lightening erupted around Gajeel, and Harry's eyes widened as he ran out to try and protect his new friend, who was roaring in pain.

"It's all your fault!" Laxus growled, punching the ground and sending lightning towards Gajeel, who hadn't even recovered from the previous blast.

Harry pushed Gajeel out of the way and took the hit himself.

'NO!' He roared telepathically.

The three mages were whispering among themselves, looking horrified by Laxus' strength.

"YOU!" Laxus snarled, stalking forwards to hit him again.

Harry stood and took the lightning charged hits, eventually falling to his knees.

"I'll show you what happens to whoever takes me on!" Laxus began hitting Harry with his boot, each kick charged with lightning.

Harry just took the hits, shaking.

Gajeel was recovering from the previous hits and watched Harry in clear horror.

"Stop it Laxus, that's enough!" One of the three mages said, looking frightened by his guild member's actions.

"The weaklings should stay out of this!" Laxus sent lightning at them, which coursed straight for the little blue haired mage.

Gajeel sped in front of her, his arm morphing into iron to take the blast.

Laxus' surprise allowed Harry to slip back into the bushes to wait for everything to quiet down and stop his shaking from the multiple hits.

"Gajeel!" The girl said in shock.

"You satisfied? I've work to do." Gajeel growled, walking off.

"Um..." She tried.

"Leave me alone." He said, walking off.

Laxus also walked off, and Harry rejoined Gajeel.

'Stupid, stubborn, dragon slayer.' He glared at his partner, who looked down at him.

"Look who's talking, shorty. Don't take hits for me." Gajeel sighed.

'Then don't get hit.' Harry retorted.

Gajeel chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Let's go, I've had my eye on a beast slaying quest in the east." He said, smirking down at Harry, who grinned up at him.

The two walked out of town, Gajeel pulling the request he had picked up out of his pocket to show his new partner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Synopsis: When the paths of an amortal and immortal cross, one life is changed forever. Harry Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived, is discovered by an amortal spirit, who sends him to another world to escape the abuse of the Dursleys and begin a new life in Fior.**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, mentions of rape**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail, nor any recognisable characters, arcs, or places.**

 **This is my first fanfiction, so please excuse any mistakes. Please RR if possible.**

 **Chapter Four: The Harvest Festival**

Harry stretched out in the inn bed in a cat-like manner. 'I could get used to this...' He told Gajeel, lying down.

They had taken down the wyvern and were now taking a nice break with their reward money.

"250,000 Jewel, shorty, 250,000! For one wyvern!" Gajeel was exclaiming.

'For a regular wizard, it would have taken a lot of magic.' Harry reminded the older dragon slayer, seeming amused.

"I guess you're right, shorty." Gajeel shrugged.

'I'm not short. Just young.' Harry protested, making Gajeel laugh.

"Yeah right, runt."

'Shut up.'

The two fell into a comfortable silence.

"Do you think you'll join now? Juvia and I will put in a good word." Gajeel offered.

'Maybe. Do you think they'll allow me in?'

"Kid, they let me in, of course, they will!" Gajeel exclaimed, sitting up on the bed.

'But I attacked Laxus...'

"You did?" Gajeel asked, having not been at Fairy Tail when Harry had beaten Laxus. "That's awesome, kid! If you survived that, they're sure to let you in!"

Harry glared at him.

"What?" Gajeel laughed.

Harry sighed. Maybe Gajeel was right, he should join Fairy Tail now.

'Fine. But I'm going to go on jobs.' Harry nodded to himself and turned away from Gajeel's separate bed, sighing.

'Hey, Jeel, where'd you disappear to earlier?' Harry asked, already knowing the answer. The Master had set Gajeel a secret mission.

And Gajeel shouted in his mind. Very loudly.

"I... I was checking out the town. Nice town." Gajeel excused quickly. Harry sighed.

'Alright. Night, Jeel.'

"Night, runt."

* * *

Harry and Gajeel arrived back to Fairy Tail the day before the Harvest Festival. As promised, Gajeel talked Juvia into recommending Harry to join Fairy Tail, and after a quick display of magic (Moon Beam, an offensive spell which shot a beam of energy at the opponent, which he had learnt from the demons of Galuna Island) aimed at Gajeel, Harry was in.

He received his guild mark, which he had placed just under his collarbone, in a green that matched his eyes.

The two remained in the guild hall for most of the day, and Harry introduced himself to many of the people there, though still remained as far away from Grey as possible, fearing he would recognise him and want to fight.

Despite how he sometimes acted, Harry tried to avoid confrontation at all costs unless truly angry; when his anger takes over, he could be incredibly dangerous.

Juvia had tried to introduce him to the ice mage, and he had taken to avoiding her, and thus him, out of fear.

* * *

"Harry! Come on, kid, wake up!" Gajeel said, poking at Harry.

'Lemme sleep...' Harry whined.

"But c'mon!"

'Sleep...'

"There's a battle going on!" Gajeel said, shaking Harry once more.

Harry stood, flinging the covers off of himself.

'Where?' He demanded, brushing down his clothes. Since he only had one pair, he had, of course, slept in them.

Gajeel dragged Harry downstairs.

Harry looked up at the runes, then at the stone girls, and frowned in confusion.

So, after Master Makarov had explained what had happened with Laxus and the Raijin Tribe taking over the Miss Fairy Tail competition and briefed Harry on the Raijin Tribe, Harry headed out to fight the Raijin Tribe, while Natsu and Gajeel set to work barbequing Erza.

Harry found Evergreen first.

She looked at him in utter confusion as the runes settled around them.

"You're a child." She stated.

'Moon Beam.' Harry cast immediately, hitting the woman in the chest. She growled and cast her own spell, golden energy flying towards Harry in individual shots.

Harry simply let them hit him, lunging forwards.

'Beast's Black Claws!' He cast, slashing at the woman, who shot off more magic, then lifted her glasses to...

'Aasim's Blinding Fire!' He shot off, making the woman cry out. He slashed the wing like trails off her dress so she could not escape and pinned her down.

'Release the girls.' He growled.

"I would rather die." She spat.

'Easily arranged.' Harry calmly lifted his clawed hand, ready to rip her heart from her chest. He was not bluffing.

"You couldn't! You're just a child!" The woman sounded distressed.

He slowly moved his hand downwards, waiting for her to give, and dug his claws into her flesh, fully ready to rip out her heart and free the girls with her death.

"I give!" She screamed, eyes flashing as she released the girls from her spell.

'Good. Do not be so reckless with your life.' Harry advised, leaping away from her as the rune sequence ended.

His claws disappeared at Harry's will, leaving his hands unharmed and he smiled at the woman, offering her his hand to help her up.

She hesitated, but accepted his hand and stood up with his help.

'You are a good fighter. Do not misuse your skill.' He said brightly and walked away, heading back to the Fairy Tail building for further instructions.

He looked up at the sky as Lightning Lacrima popped into existence lining the city of Magnolia. He frowned, hurrying.

He found the group explaining what had happened while they were stone statues.

Lucy, Erza, and Bisca all frowned when he came in. Neither of the three had been formally introduced to him yet.

'I beat Evergreen. Shall I go after Freed and Bickslow? Or Laxus?' He asked curiously, looking at the girls briefly.

"You beat Evergreen?" Mirajane asked.

"Well done, runt." Gajeel grinned at him. Harry smiled brightly at his friend and sat down.

Erza and Lucy were in front of him in the next moment, asking questions.

"Who are you?"

"Did you really beat Eve?"

"How did you speak... Without speaking?"

"How do you know Gajeel?"

"How old are you?"

Harry sighed and Gajeel laughed again, loudly, walking over and slinging his arm around the little Beast Slayer.

"This is Harry, the runt. He's eight and has telepathic abilities that allow him to communicate because he's mute. I've no clue what magic he uses, but I accidentally kidnapped him when coming after some of you under Master Jose's orders." Gajeel said. "We've since become friends and have even gone on a few jobs together."

"You... Kidnapped him... Accidentally?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Yeah." Gajeel shrugged.

'Excuse me, but can I get going? I need to fight... Somebody. Bickslow, Freed, or Laxus?' Harry asked again with a sigh.

"Nobody. Stay here and help Levy rewrite the runes." Gajeel said. "We'll need your intelligence."

Natsu nodded. "I wanna get out and fight." He whined.

Erza sighed. "We all should get going. We have Bickslow, Freed, Laxus, and the Thunder Palace to stop."

The girls all ran out, Levy excluded, to go fight.

Harry went over to Levy to see how he could help her.

It took a long time, long enough for Bickslow to be defeated by Lucy and Freed to be defeated eventually by the combined forces of Erza and Mirajane, but the two managed to crack the rune code and rewrite them.

Natsu and Gajeel ran out to fight without second thought.

'I shall go and sort out the way to destroy the Lacrima. Please excuse me, Levy-san.' He said, bowing politely, then walking out of the guild.

He walked to the centre of the city, finding Erza already there, summoning as many swords as possible.

She had two hundred swords and was a hundred short.

Suddenly, a telepathic voice rung throughout the city, urging everybody to destroy the Lacrima. Knowing they could do it without him now, he shut off his mind and ran to find Laxus.

He found him in the cathedral, battling with Natsu.

Gajeel was somewhere behind him, he could hear him. He heard the cries as the others attacked the Thunder Palace. He heard their yells as the Body Link magic kicked in, and their congratulations to each other and worries about one another. He smiled; Fairy Tail was truly amazing. No matter how badly they were hurt, or how badly they fought, they remained a strong and happy family.

Harry sighed sadly, hoping one day he could be a true part of that family.

Gajeel interjected in time to protect Natsu, and Harry remained hung back, watching the two, allowing them to handle this battle. They each had their personal grievances with Laxus.

In Harry's mind, he and Laxus were even: Harry had rather viciously attacked him, Laxus had done the same to Harry in return. Even.

Plus, this was not his battle, not until it was made his battle.

When Laxus used his Dragon Slayer Magic, Harry decided he had made it his battle also. He sprung to his feet and walked to stand beside Natsu and Gajeel with a smirk.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Laxus boomed.

'Spirit's Guide: Protection!' Harry countered, a ball of plasma forming around him, Natsu, and Gajeel, protecting them from the blast.

"Raging Blast!" He growled when the plasma protection dissolved. Harry jumped forwards to take the blast, mentally activating his own secret technique.

'Beast Transformation: Enenra!'

In the place of the small, slightly sickly looking child, was now a large monster. It was somewhat similar to a tornado of darkness, spinning faster and faster as Harry attacked in this new form.

'Enenra Spear!' He cast, a spear of darkness sailing towards the shocked Laxus and hitting him dead on.

Laxus snarled and returned with Lightning Dragon's Roar, which was absorbed into the shadowy monster, making him roar in apparent pain, hitting Laxus with a deathly breath, making him bend and begin hacking.

'Beast Detransformation.'

Harry shrunk back to his normal appearance, slowly walking to Laxus, who was recovering.

'Are you okay, L-' He began.

"Fairy Law!" Laxus yelled, laughing aloud.

When the magic hit Harry, it did not harm him. Harry believed it may simply be because of his age, or because of his joining of Fairy Tail, But whatever the reason, Harry was glad. That spell would have caused major damage, more major damage than had already been done.

As to be expected from being hit with the Raging Blast and Lightning Dragon's Roar full on, Harry, only being a child, was not in too good a condition, and looked close to collapsing. He had been taken far too many hits from Evergreen and from Laxus, which hurt like a bitch, and absorbing the lightning roar had messed with his insides.

He collapsed backwards as Freed explained what had gone wrong to Laxus, and Levy cowered in the corner, having come to explain that the Master was on death's door.

Darkness flooded his vision and the void of unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

 **Alright, I'm just going to take a moment here to explain Harry's powers and address the audience.**

 **First off, thanks for the reviews from Pushi19 and LeonFeneBlack, I really appreciate them! Thanks incredibly for the high rating (8/10, yay) and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **Secondly, I won't be posting as much from now on. I have school and am currently preparing for my GCSEs. Thank you for understanding.**

 **Thirdly, Harry's magic:**

 **Harry has incredibly strong magic, which has allowed him to master several types of magic. He has his Beast Slayer Magic, which he uses as his main magic. This was taught to him by Malum and is completely original and singular. The main techniques are:**

 **Beast's (White/Black) Claws: Creates magical claws of either light or dark energy from hands/feet. If broken by another mage causes nails to basically be dissolved.**

 **Beast's Slash: Sends opponent flying in direction slashed.**

 **Beast Transformation: Comes in a few different forms, Harry's secret technique. The form used here is Enenra, a formless beast of shadows which appears as a tornado of sorts. To beat the beast, you must become the beast.**

 **Others will appear later.**

 **Next is the Spirit's Guide Magic, which is what he has learnt from Aasim to protect himself and others. Techniques include:**

 **Spirit's Guide: Aasim's Freedom Blast: A blast that frees the caster from any bonds and attacks those holding them hostage.**

 **Spirit's Guide: Protection: Forms a plasma-dome around allies.**

 **Earth Rejoice: A healing spell of sorts; stabilises ground around the caster and heals life-threatening wounds of nearby allies.**

 **Others will appear later.**

 **Harry has also learnt other magics during his time in Fiore. These include his telepathy and Moon Beam. Moon Beam sends a beam of lunar energy at the opponent coming from the caster's chest. This works better at night but can be cast during the day also.**


	5. Chapter 5

Synopsis: When the paths of an amortal and immortal cross, one life is changed forever. Harry Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived, is discovered by an amortal spirit, who sends him to another world to escape the abuse of the Dursleys and begin a new life in Fiore.

Warnings: Child abuse, mentions of rape

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail, nor any recognisable characters, arcs, or places.

This is my first fanfiction, so please excuse any mistakes. Please RR if possible.

Chapter Five: Oración Seis

Gajeel caught Harry as he fell, holding the kid gently. He himself was badly injured from Laxus's attacks, but the kid looked like he'd died.

"That was awesome!" Natsu said excitedly despite his own injuries, looking at Harry in awe.

Gajeel ignored him, rolling his eyes, looking over at Levy, who was still hiding.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded hesitantly, looking a bit fearfully at Harry. Gajeel sighed.

The kid was scary, he wasn't going to lie, but he was still just an innocent kid. Well, fairly innocent, he supposed.

Harry remained unconscious as they returned to Fairy Tail, and Gajeel carried him the way, mindful of the large burn across his stomach. He had no clue how he'd been injured there, he hadn't seen anything hit him like that, and was thus quite concerned. He was also rather concerned about the lightning bolt scar that had burst open and was bleeding lightly.

"Is he alright?" Freed asked, who was struggling to hold himself up after the attacks from Erza and Mirajane.

"Probably. He's a tough little kid." Gajeelgrunted, acting as if he didn't care. Of course, in reality, he did; despite not having known him long, he had grown rather attached to the kid and his unassuming, non-judgemental attitude, and his maturity that well exceeded his own. "He looks like he's doing better than you, anyway." The iron slayer snorted.

"Heard he beat Eve." The usually quiet runes mage said, looking down at Harry silently.

"Yeah. As I said, he's tough." Gajeel sighed. "And stubborn."

'Look who's talking...' A weak voice spoke in Gajeel mind and he laughed, startling the others.

"Kid." He chuckled.

'Oh hush.' Came Harry's response as one of his eyes cracked open to look at Gajeel. 'Next time, let me sleep, stupid slayer...'

And with that, the eight-year-old was asleep again.

Freed smiled slightly at the two new members of the guild. He was a bit disappointed by the outcome of the Battle of Fairy Tail, but it did prove one thing: Fairy Tail truly was a family, from its oldest to its newest members.

The next day, Harry was bound in many bandages, and not happy about it.

Natsu and Gajeel were taunting him about it but had quickly been discouraged when Erza tore into them on Harry's behalf. Harry had given her a bright smile when she had, making her smile back just as brightly, even more so when Harry bought her a strawberry cake later that day.

That evening, the Fantasia Parade went on as expected. Harry watched from the sidelines on Aasim's back, chuckling at the antics of each guild member in amusement.

Juvia looked practically euphoric to be on the water float with Gray (who Harry had still yet to meet) and was happily creating hearts in the water over her and Gray's head. Despite having not met Gray formally, he thought the two looked quite cute together and hoped Juvia would end up with him, happy. She waved to him upon seeing him.

Gajeel wasn't participating, speaking to Master Makarov, undoubtedly about the secret mission he thought nobody knew about.

Harry sighed happily, smiling more when the guild all performed a hand gesture, a goodbye of sorts to Laxus, who had been expelled from the guild earlier that day.

Harry thought it sad; if Laxus were less power-hungry, he would have gone on to do great things through Fairy Tail, great things indeed.

He sighed, wincing as the burns on his stomach began to hurt again.

"You should be resting, little mage," Aasim said. "How did you receive those burns anyway? They were not from the fights yesterday."

'It doesn't matter.' Harry said uncertainly.

"Yes, it does."

'I think it's from... The other place. You said you left a body there with organic link magic. I think they hurt it...'

And Harry was right.

Worlds away in Earth 238, Dumbledore glared at the small body of Harry Potter. The boy had been killed by his Uncle two years prior, and Dumbledore had visited the grave; to desecrate it.

He would later claim it the work of dark wizards wishing to scare the population on their day of grieving the young wizard, unknowingly hurting the very boy who would harm him years later.

Dumbledore would not notice, but the body had changed: it had gotten larger and a few fingernails were missing.

The body was the original one Harry had been in. When going across dimensions, a body is created in each one and the soul transferred to another. It was important to note the different between a dimension and universe: while universes work in parallel, dimensions are each separate.

Thus, Harry needed a body for when he would eventually return to Earth 238.

The body link magic was simply so neither body decompose and so it would grow with Harry.

Dumbledore levitated the corpse and left it hanging from the gravestone, disapparating immediately.

Harry snorted as he listened to Lucy and Mirajane's conversation. Natsu, like any of the girls?

From what he had seen of Natsu, Harry doubted he had a crush on anything other than the S-Class title.

He watched the guild with a smile, then went back to eating the chocolate cake he'd gotten from Mirajane.

Finishing up and seeing Gray enter, he stood and hurried outside to the pool, sighing in relief when he noted there was nobody there.

Ducking behind a tree, he changed into some swimming shorts and went back to the pool, diving in silently, glad he had been taught by Aasim, who had temporarily shifted into a human form.

He began to swim laps around the pool, letting the cold water sooth the pain from his burns, which had been aching non-stop for a while.

Hearing chaos inside, Harry sighed and looked up, contemplating going inside.

Deciding against it due to how nice the still cool-feeling water felt on his injuries, he relaxed, rolling his shoulders to loosen the muscles.

Looking down at his reflection in the water, he sighed.

Gajeel was right, he did look dead. He was paler than usual and his eyes were sunken. The thin layer of muscle he had built up from being a Slayer and general working out was now much more obvious as the baby-fat had disappeared thanks to Harry's lack of eating for the past year or so. There had been a shortage of food where he and Malum lived for a while and Harry had gone without food for days at a time. His long hair was, at least, clean and held back in a simple plait to keep it out of the way.

Sighing, he looked back to the guild, groaning when he heard crashes and yells.

He got out of the pool, grabbing a spare towel from nearby, towelling himself off and throwing a top on. He walked inside and out, through the brawls. Levy waved to him.

"Har-chan! Where are you going?" The pixie like girl asked.

'Home, I have rented a small apartment near here. I shall return tomorrow. Thank you for your concern, Levy-san.' He said, bowing to the woman, before exiting.

Levy stared after him, a little confused by his abrasiveness, and his over polite and formal manner. She went off to find another young guild member and convince him to befriend the young and powerful mage.

Harry sighed as he lay down in bed, hours later, staring at the ceiling. He ought to go on a job, hopefully, one that would earn him over his rent money so he could hug buy some proper new clothes rather than the handmade items he had. Sure, his beast pelt outfit fit his magic, but it wasn't the nicest, most fashionable, or by any meanscomfortableof clothes. He sighed, thinking carefully.

As much as he'd love to go on an S-Class, he doubted any of the S-Class wizards would allow him to come with them, and he didn't want to betray the trust of the guild by taking one himself.

Maybe a beast taming quest. He didn't like killing beasts, exactly, unless they were causing harm. He, surprisingly, was a pacifist and disliked conflict.

Sighing, he turned over.

He'd think about it in the morning.

Walking into the guild, Harry yawned, looking around the nearly empty hall groggily and going to sit at a table, head resting on it.

He would remain like this despite the protests of a few others until he heard Gray and Natsu inside. Not wanting to be part of the chaos, or to be introduced to Gray, still fearing him, he hurried over to the job board, examining the jobs quietly.

He sighed, grabbing a random job and waving the paper over at Mirajane, going to leave when a boy around his age cropped up in front of him.

"Hi!" He said excitedly.

The eight-year-old tilted his head.

'Hello?'

"You're Harry, right? I'm Romeo! Nice to meet you." He said, holding his hand out.

Harry stared in confusion.

'I'm sorry... I need to go. I'm leaving for a job...' He said, glancing around anxiously when he saw Juvia come in, sure she was going to try to introduce him to Gray again, not noticing she was carrying a potion.

"Oh... Do you go on jobs? That's so cool! My dad won't let me until I'm fifteen." Romeo said.

Harry looked blankly at him.

'Well, I've not a dad to tell me not to. Thanks, and goodbye.' He said, frowning as he walked around the boy.

The boy tried to talk to him again, undoubtedly trying to apologise for the death of Harry's father.

Harry had memories of his father, thanks to his practically photographic memory, and missed him terribly, but it was the past, and he could not change it.

He walked out of the guild silently and to the train station, silent the entire trip.

The job was high paying, Harry discovered, for a simple job. He was to take out a dark guild that was thieving from the villagers in return for 250000 Jewel. He sighed as he headed up to the ominous looking mansion of Fleur De Sang, the guild in question, silently looking up at the black flag with a blood red fleur de lis on it, clearly the symbol of the guild. It was nightfall now.

Not one for dramatics, he knocked.

The door opened.

And Harry stared.

"You're a kid." Stated the blood covered leader of Fleur De Sang. "Are you the Oración Seis guys? We swear, we know nothing about Nirvana!"

'Beast Transformation: Lich.' And with that simple thought, the child disappeared, replaced by a skeletal figure in a hooded robe, ignoring the man's stuttering.

Harry flung back the hood of said robe, smirking as the man looked into the glowing red orbs that occupied the eye sockets of the creature in front of him. The man's eyes widened, but Harry didn't hesitate. The Lich allowed him to see the soul he was about to take, and he was far from impressed.

'Lich Soul Suck.' He thought, and the glow from his eyes extended in a tendril, linking to the man's eyes and sucking his soul from his body.

Harry floated inside the small guild silently.

A small girl was tied down by ropes and chains while the guild members stood around her.

They were torturing her with their magic, he realised and growled.

'Undead Summons!' Harry snarled mentally, smirking when undead soldiers clawed out of the ground. Oh, how he loved his transformation magics; not only did he become the creature, but he gained their magical abilities. With the Lich, he gained soul sucking and undead summoning, which was always usful.

The undead dragged the guild members back, being immune to their blood magic and Requip weapons. Each had their necks snapped, not of Harry's will, and the skeletal beast seemed to sigh.

'Guys!' He whined, 'You weren't meant to kill them...' He huffed.

Seeing the girl cowering in fear from him, he detransformed and went over to her.

'Are you alright? What's your name?' He asked, pulling out a dagger to cut the ropes, breaking the chains with his bare hands.

"I-I'm Harmony..." She whispered.

'Come, Harmony, we must depart.' He said, holding out his hand to her.

With Harry's help, the two made it back to the town, where Harry discovered that Harmony had been taken that evening from the Mayor who had left out this bit of information due to blackmail from Fleur De Sang threatening to kill Harmony.

Harry happily left the mayor with 100,000 extra Jewel, not complaining in the least about the money simply because of how easy the job was. The mayor had cleaned up the mess in Fleur De Sang and the entire village agreed on a suitable lie about what had happened, saying a group of goblins had killed the guild members, and robbed from the villagers themselves, though the goblins had been defeated by Harry when he came.

The lie held when the Rune Knights came to question the cause of the reported deaths.

Harry returned to Fairy Tail with a significantly heavier pocket.

He smiled as he entered the now familiar chaos of the Guild.

"Harry, fight me!" Natsu yelled from nearby, making Harry chuckle inaudibly.

"Natsu, he's just a boy!" Lucy swatted the Dragon Slayer's arm.

"He beat Laxus! Harry, fight me!" He whined, pouncing at Harry.

Harry smiled, casting a Lumos to scare the slayer off, watching as he stopped himself before he hit the ball of light.

Harry smirked as the light sailed towards Natsu and harmlessly went into his head, to confuse him.

Harry grinned as his guild mate began shrieking and pulling at his head, thinking the light would do some damage.

Harry snorted as he watched the Fire Dragon Slayer in amusement, then went and sat beside Gajeel, who was laughing his strange laugh at the sight of Natsu trying to retrieve what was obviously a harmless ball of light from his head.

"Good prank, runt." He commented.

'Thanks, Jeel.' The small beast slayer chuckled, deciding to put poor Natsu out of his misery.

Gray, however, got there first.

"It's just light, Flamebrain. Obviously you're too stupid to realise that, though." The Ice Mage smirked.

"Look who's talking, Ice Princess!" Natsu yelled back, starting a verbal and eventually physical fight.

Harry had taken to hiding under the table again.

Gajeel sighed and pulled Harry out.

As much as the kid didn't want to, he had to face his fears.

"Oi, Popsicle, Salamander, cease fire." Gajeel called, grinning. "Popsicle ain't met Runt yet!"

"Runt?" Gray questioned. "You mean the new kid Juvia was trying to introduce me to?"

"The same." Gajeel said hoisting Harry up by the collar, despite his protests.

Gray stared at Harry for a few moments.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

Harry stiffened.

Gajeel looked confused, but quickly put together the missing links: Harry knew Gray and was afraid he'd recognise him.

He was so dumb!

'Yes, you are.' Harry growled at him mentally.

"Kid? Do I know you?" Gray repeated.

"Princess Pervert, he's mute." Natsu said.

"Mute?" He looked at Harry questioningly. "How does he communicate?"

'With telepathy.' Harry whispered in Gray's mind hesitantly.

"Oh, like Warren! That's awesome, kid!"

Harry seemed to relax, but still looked panicky.

"Gray, Natsu, can you come here?" The master called, his timing perfect. He was speaking with Lucy and Erza about a quest to destroy a dark guild called Oración Seis.

'I've heard that name before...' Harry frowned at the guild name, before realising.

The Fleur De Sang, the master of the guild, he had said something about Oración Seis, and Nirvana, whatever that was.

Harry watched the group, determined to follow then on their mission to defeat Oración Seis with the help of three other guilds.

He couldn't help but want to tag along, if it took three guilds to defeat six mages when he alone had taken out an entire guild himself.

Shrugging to himself, he bid Gajeel goodbye, heading out to go buy himself the new clothes he desperately needed.

The next morning, when Harry entered the guild, he glanced around quickly, fingerings the soft new top quietly, hoping he wouldn't have to shift into any beasts that day.

It would be most untimely.

He watched Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy as they left the guild and followed them after grabbing a request to say he'd been on.

He'd probably complete it on the way there or the way back.

He followed them quietly as they went to a hall.

He stop atop the hall, frowning as he saw the strange older man get taken out by two Celestial Spirits, Gemini, he was sure, and left outside.

The four groups soon came running out, Fairy Tail in the lead, followed by Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Cait Shelter. The Lamia Scale's Jura remained behind to speak to the spirit. He supposed he should interfere, but deemed it unwise to do so this early in the game.

Jura spoke to the spirit for a minute before the spirit attacked. Harry sighed and jumped to the nearest tree, running through the treetops silently.

He looked upon the group in silence, taking in five of the Oración Seis, who were now fighting the assembled groups, practically pounding them into the ground.

His eyes widened as he saw a snake, but not a snake, lunge at Erza and flung himself from the tree and into its path without a second thought yelling out in pain as the snake sank her fangs deep into his arm, almost ripping a chunk of flesh out.

He whimpered, landing on the ground as Erza crashed into a rock and was knocked unconscious.

He heard the leader of Oración Seis declaring he would kill them and attempted to summon up the strength to shift.

'Beast Transformation...' He thought desperately.

"Cubellios." Cobra said, and the giant purple snake bit Harry again, making him whimper, unable to fight the second dose of poison.

He heard something about a Sky Maiden, and looked up to see a little blue haired girl a few years older than himself being dragged away by a tendril of magic as green as his own eyes. Happy yelled after her and caught onto her hand, getting dragged with. A little white cat similar to Happy calling after them desperately, as did Natsu, as they disappeared into Brain's strange staff. The earth began to move, softening and moving them so they could not go after the two.

"I have no need for you anymore. Begone! Dark Rondo!" Brain yelled.

Shouts were heard as people tried to protect one another.

"Rockiron Wall!" Jura yelled, several stone pillars intercepting the magic and creating a dome over them all, protecting them.

He could hear thanks, could see Oración Seis leaving, could hear Natsu wanting to go after them, but couldn't move, it hurt so much. The double dose of poison meant it was spreading faster, though he kept his mouth firmly shut, writhing on the ground in silence.

Erza had come to, and the others were healing, thanks to the stupid idiot who had been attacked by the spirits and his 'parfum'. The pain intensified as the rather nice smell hit him, it's flowery scent masking the misery and pain it brought him. He had been hopeful for a moment.

Somebody directed the attention to him, though he didn't quite know who now, close to passing out.

Natsu and Lucy were trying to talk to him. Erza was explaining what had happened when he had come, guessing he hadn't wanted to remain behind at Fairy Tail after hearing how much danger they would be in. Harry had gone after people like this before, when he'd gone after Natsu and Gajeel, and had supposedly defeated Laxus with their help.

"We didn't help." Natsu suddenly said. "He defeated Laxus on his own when he stepped up. He had been reluctant to, it was our fight, he said. But Laxus... We couldn't defeat him, me and Gajeel, he was too strong. Our hits weren't doing anything. It was Harry, in the end, who did it. With his amazing magic..."

"Amazing magic?" Sherry Blendy asked.

"I... I can't say." Natsu said rather thoughtfully.

Everybody frowned, but soon turned their attention back to Harry, who was now crying, his sobs audible in the minds of each person present.

"The poison... It's killing him." Hibiki Lates sighed, looking down at Harry sadly as he fell unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Synopsis: When the paths of an amortal and immortal cross, one life is changed forever. Harry Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived, is discovered by an amortal spirit, who sends him to another world to escape the abuse of the Dursleys and begin a new life in Fiore.**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, mentions of rape**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail, nor any recognisable characters, arcs, or places.**

 **This is my first fanfiction, so please excuse any mistakes. Please R &R if possible.**

 **Chapter Six: Venom**

Pain.

It was taking over his very existence no matter how hard Harry tried to fight it, a protective plasma-dome forming around him to prevent anybody from doing more harm to him. He just had to overcome it, flush it out of his system.

Earth Rejoice would have done it, he was sure, or even just a bezoar to stop the poison.

He could hear voices talking, Lucy and a male, the two speaking about others and their positions. He was glad the rest were off to save that girl and Happy from the group. Hopefully, he would recover before they came back.

He could feel the poison licking at his nervous system, causing damage and making him tremble uncontrollably. Harry stayed silent in his mind and in his body, refusing to let his suffering show.

Lucy frowned at the plasma-dome around Harry, reaching out to touch it lightly and finding it flexible and warm. She managed to push her hand all the way through the dome and gently pressed a hand to the boy's forehead, checking his fever.

"He won't last much longer." She sighed, checking his temperature.

"They're coming. With Wendy. Natsu, Charles, and Erza." Hibiki said. "We just have to wait a little longer."

"Will he even last that long?" Lucy asked quietly. Harry had stopped moving, just shaking now, and Lucy stroked his hair absently, hoping Erza and Natsu would come on time.

Harry's eyes opened, unfocused and squinted.

'Please... No more... It hurts so much...' A quiet sob cried in Lucy's mind and she herself almost burst into tears seeing the usually strong and almost emotionless young boy with tears in his eyes. She had not known him long, yet it was long enough to become attached to him.

"It's alright, Har-chan." She said softly.

'Please... No more...' He had now curled up tightly, shaking as he tried to shield his head from seemingly non-existent attackers.

"Oh, Har-chan..." She said, looking saddened, realising it was not the poison he was speaking of. The boy didn't respond, shaking.

* * *

Erza and Natsu came swiftly, releasing Wendy and Happy in a heap on the ground.

Wendy was sobbing, asking them not to kill her, making Lucy frown in confusion. Natsu, upon seeing how far the poison had spread through Harry, fell into a bow in front of Wendy.

"Please! We don't care, just heal him!" He begged, his eyes on Harry, noting the unearthly glow of the purple poison. Lucy did the same after a moment, desperate to have Harry healed.

They needed his power to defeat the Oración Seis. The boy had taken out an entire dark guild at once, he had beaten Laxus, and she knew they would need him. Without him, Erza would be down and they would be struggling much worse than they were now.

Wendy obediently began to heal the small boy, looking shocked by the events of the day.

* * *

Harry felt his pain begin to decrease by the magic of another and sighed in relief. As hard as he was fighting the venom, he wouldn't have lasted much longer.

He slowly sat up when the girl had healed him, still shaking slightly due to frayed nerves that hadn't healed fully.

'Thank you.' He said telepathically, then tensed when Erza of all people hugged him.

"Don't you ever try to save my life again!" She scolded. "And don't follow us on dangerous missions." She said with a trademark Titania glare.

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at her, unaffected by her supposedly scary glare. He wasn't Natsu or Gray; he knew Erza's bark was worse than her bite when it came to her guild members.

She chuckled at him and released him, much to the surprise of Natsu and Lucy.

'Come,' he urged, 'we ought to depart. We must find Nirvana before Oración Seis does.'

"What do you know about Nirvana?" Erza asked, serious again.

'It is a powerful magic of sorts, probably created by Zeref, which changes the morals of a person. One who was once good would turn evil and vice versa. From what I gather, at least.' He said. 'They want to use it on the powerful guilds to gain power in Earthland. The guild I took out, Fleur De Sang, they were going to help them. I couldn't make sense of their thoughts at first, but now it all makes sense.'

Erza nodded. "And now Jellal is out there, looking for it." She cursed.

Harry looked confused but nodded. He knew not who Jellal was, but guessed he was an enemy of Fairy Tail. Any enemy of Titania's was an enemy worth fighting.

'It would be wise for us to find Nirvana and wait for them to come to us. That way, we shall be prepared.' He advised.

Erza nodded in agreement, then frowned. "Harry, you go find Nirvana and protect it." She said.

Harry shook his head. 'I have a score to settle with that snake man.' He said, stretching himself out and standing.

"You just recovered from the poison!" Lucy objected.

"You shouldn't go and fight him-" Natsu began.

'I was not asking permission. I shall depart now.' He said, and did just that, walking away from the group and sniffing the air to catch Cobra's scent. He felt slightly bad for his rudeness, but it was unavoidable. He was not some breakable child, he would not allow some stupid man to destroy his reputation.

He sighed as he jumped into the canopy of the trees, casting a Silencio on himself as he ran to find the sneaky Oración Seis member he had a vendetta on.

He followed the man's scent easily, following him as he followed a blue haired man with a red tattoo on his eye.

He frowned at the large snake the man carried, trying to identify anything about it, other than its venom caused a heck load of pain. He tilted his head suddenly, noting a slight magical disturbance around the snake. Well, 'snake' may be a loose term, he realised. The snake... Wasn't a snake. It was a snake, obviously, but it wasn't meant to be a snake. It was probably some asshole human who'd pissed off a wizard.

He jumped down in front of Cobra suddenly, seeing an opportunity, and decked him straight in the face. The man looked genuinely surprised and Harry had to grin to himself as he realised he had been correct. When the man had said to Erza that he could hear her, he had meant he had Sound Magic, and blocking this sound magic with his Wizarding magic gave them a fair battle.

"The fu-" The man yelled.

Harry hit him again to silence him.

"Cubellios!" Cobra snapped, making Harry chuckle.

' _Your little snake can't help you now._ ' He hissed, not realising he had even switched to Parseltongue, nor knowing it was possible for him to do so.

Cobra's eyes widened and the snake went to attack, but Harry was too fast, grabbing it and throwing it away from him.

'Beast's Roar!' He growled out, letting loose an unearthly scream similar to that of a banshee which was infused with the very essence of monsters and the dark magic they often possess.

He smirked as Cobra was pushed back, hands moving to cover his ears, blood trickling from them steadily. He didn't feel bad about hurting him as he usually would, not after the pain of the poison.

'Beast's Ethereal Bite!' He thought, a large creature made of aether energy swirling into existence, charging and biting at Cobra.

Cobra staggered back, looking confused.

"You're alive." He said, staring. "Cubellios bit you. How are you alive?"

Harry didn't respond to the questioning, simply attacking again, but...

'Malum's Poison Breath!' He cast, sending a large tornado of poisonous gas towards Cobra, unaware of his mistake.

Cobra started laughing and ate the poison.

Harry groaned.

Damn dragon slayers.

By the gods, they were getting on his nerves, every other person was one, it seemed, especially the people he had to fight. Gajeel, Laxus, and now this asshole.

He muttered darkly, casting a wizarding spell, hoping to catch the man off guard.

'Stupify!' He hissed, watching the red light erupt from his hand and sail towards the man. He gritted his teeth in annoyance when Cobra caught the spell in a poison shield and cast a new spell at Harry.

"Poison Dragon's Roar!" He bellowed, making Harry growl and jump out of the way.

'Beast Transformation: Mngwa!' He thought as the Silencio began to wear off.

He stretched out as a large grey cat around the size of a waggon horse. He snarled and pounced at Cobra, having taken into account the silent movement of the Mngwa, and just let instinct drive him, slashing, biting, and scratching with all his might, avoiding toxic attacks.

Cobra evaded some of his hits but was caught in the path of most. Harry growled savagely at him, annoyed with his prey.

'Beast Transformation: Lich!' He cast, hearing the snake prepare to strike. It bit him as he shifted, only hitting bone. Harry smirked to himself.

'Undead Summons.' He cast, holding in his grin. The undead didn't have minds and mostly had little muscle. 'Attack.' He ordered the soldiers that appeared, deliberately leaving as much room for their interpretation as possible, half wanting to do a little victory dance.

Cobra soon fell under the attacks of the undead soldiers, and Harry looked at the snake, his from shifting back to that of a human, though his appearance had been drastically changed.

His hair was wilder now, and longer; his clothes had changed, now being a simple pair of cotton trousers without a shirt, though the trousers were ripped; he was even thinner than before. He did not notice these changes, focused on the snake before him.

' _Are you going to fight me?_ ' He asked, watching it calmly.

" _No... Please don't hurt me..._ " It begged.

Harry merely nodded.

' _Then be gone. Your master has been defeated._ '

He walked off, after the blue haired man he had seen.

Harry sighed as he reached the man, who had just set off Nirvana and had a lacrima he didn't recognise the scent of strapped to his chest crudely.

Harry tackled the man, not sure why he was even doing so.

Maybe it was just... Destiny.

* * *

Dumbledore scowled at his phoenix companion.

 _'My allegiance is changing, you old coot!'_ Fawkes cawed, spreading his wings wide as flames engulfed them. _'You no longer hold the power over me that you used to.'_ It was a little-known fact that Dumbledore had not been chosen by Fawkes as a companion. There were few ways to even force a phoenix into a companionship: cursing them into being the companion of another, restraining them until they agree, or, the most wicked of ways, making them one's Horcrux.

 _'Were you truly foolish enough to believe that you,_ you, _could enslave me by forcing your soul to merge with my own? Phoenix's are creatures of light and of fire, your soul fragment has been destroyed! My new master is reaching his strength. Soon, so soon, he will return. And when he does, old coot, he will be your destruction!'_ The prophecy of a phoenix was not one to take lightly: their powers were granted (allegedly) by the great god Apollo, who controlled not only light but truth and prophecy.

Dumbledore growled, chaining his phoenix to his stand. If his soul fragment had been destroyed, he would simply have to create another. He smirked at the immortal bird haughtily and walked to the fireplace, sending himself to a certain family of redheaded wizards.

* * *

 ** _Death Eaters Attack Weasley Home_**

 ** _This morning, at around seven, the Weasley family were found murdered in their home. Suspected to be the work of Death Eaters, only three children were left alive. Fred and George Weasley, twins at age 10, managed to protect their sister, Ginevra, by hiding in the broom cupboard with her and managing to hide with accidental magic. They were taken to St. Mungos and are currently being cared for by Murial Prewett._**

 ** _The Weasleys were all killed in different ways with highly dark curses. Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has made the following statement regarding the deaths: "It is a terrible shame when such powerful and caring wizards are killed. A terrible shame indeed. I have known the Weasleys personally for many a year and am dreadfully sorry to hear of this attack."_**

 ** _Auror Alastor Moody has been put on the case. More details to come._**

 ** _\- By Rita Skeeter_**

* * *

Aasim glared at the paper, for once in his human form, storming over to Fawkes the phoenix in Dumbledore's office while the man was off at a conference to discuss the deaths of the Weasleys.

"He killed them. Will he kill Harry?" He asked bluntly.

Fawkes glared at the spirit before him. _'Of course, he will not. That boy is his path to fame and immortality; he would not kill him until the time is right.'_

Aasim nodded gravely. "Keep an eye on him. Call me if anything happens. The boy is my responsibility now, I cannot allow that meddling coot to harm or sway him from his destiny.'

Fawkes nodded his assent. _'Farewell, old friend, and good fortune, for I doubt any of us will have that for long.'_

Aasim sighed and disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Synopsis: When the paths of an amortal and immortal cross, one life is changed forever. Harry Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived, is discovered by an amortal spirit, who sends him to another world to escape the abuse of the Dursleys and begin a new life in Fiore.**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, mentions of rape**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail, nor any recognisable characters, arcs, or places.**

 **This is my first fanfiction, so please excuse any mistakes. Please RR if possible.**

 **Chapter Seven:** **Family**

Harry dusted off his hands as he walked with the group back to Fairy Tail. It was a long and hazardous road, but he had no fears due to the sheer numbers of the group. He was trailing behind the large group in their waggon, not riding with due to his fear of confined spaces, which consisted of Natsu, Happy, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, and Carla.

He sighed, listening in as Lucy formed contracts with three more of the Zodiacs and couldn't help but wonder yet again if Aasim had a key. He would have to ask when he next saw his lion, and get his key to Lucy if he did. He trusted Lucy would care for Aasim if she had possession of his key. He couldn't help but feel a tad overprotective of the lion after it had saved him from such a terrible fate at the hands of the Dursleys.

He sighed as they arrived at Fairy Tail, quietly slipping up to the second floor to have a look at the requests and speak to the elusive Mystogan, whose scent he recognised to be up there.

He frowned as he watched the robed mage disappear and sighed, glancing over to Gajeel, who was complaining about the other slayers having cats while he did not. Harry rolled his eyes and looked at the requests on the board.

There was another calling for the death of Malum and Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. Like any mage, S-Class or otherwise could take down Malum. He doubted even Natsu could and he was the strongest of Fairy Tail, at least when it came to brute strength, though the dragon slayer could come close to downing his adoptive father.

He remained ponderous for a moment, flinching when the white exceed, Carla, spoke to him.

"You're too young to go on such quests as these." She said pompously.

'My age does not have an effect on my ability or my intelligence.' He informed the high-strung cat calmly, turning and glancing down at the partying guild.

He sighed, ignoring the spluttering Exceed, then walked down, telepathically requesting a drink for Mirajane, who smiled at him cheerfully and handed him a bottle of unknown contents. Harry gulped it down without tasting it, then plodded off to see if there was anybody in the pool.

There was.

They beckoned for him to join them, and Harry hurriedly headed back inside, almost crashing into Gray. He hurriedly apologised and headed out of the guild, head swimming.

Something was wrong with that drink Mira had given him, and he highly doubted the friendly barmaid would try to poison him or even get him drunk for her own amusement.

He staggered home and collapsed on his bed tiredly, hoping to sleep his ailment off.

* * *

The next day, Harry felt fine.

So, after being pestered by his landlord, he went to Fairy Tail to find a quest.

Master Makarov confronted him at the door.

"You went with Natsu and the others on their quest." He said. "You should not have done that."

Harry bowed his head.

"However, you helped them incredibly. Without you, I doubt they would have succeeded." He said cheerfully. Harry lifted his head, confused. "I usually don't do this, but, since you've proved yourself more than capable more than once, I'm going to allow you to go on an S-Class, to see if you can handle it."

Harry's jaw dropped.

He then grinned at the Master and nodded his head.

'Thank you!' He said excitedly.

"Hurry up and pick one! Make us proud!" He ordered, shooing Harry off.

Harry grinned, racing up the stairs, laughing silently as he heard Natsu and Gray complaining.

He grabbed the mission with the highest pay that he believed he could handle and sped out the door.

* * *

Harry grinned as he stared up at the golden building, five days later. His journey had been long, but fully worth it.

His job was complex, and he was sure he'd be gone for another week, plus travelling time, at least on it. He hoped so, anyway.

He was to go into Djinn Dynasty, a dark guild in Bosco, and kill the leader. He had full permission from the Council in Fiore and from the Government in Bosco, who had even supplied him with transport means and a magical key that would allow him into any locked space within Ishgar and within any world with similar locking mechanisms.

He stuck to the darkness in the streets of the Bosco city of Llangwen, where Djinn Dynasty was based, looking up at the extravagant golden building.

Now came the easy part: angering the guild off enough that they'd capture him. Capture him, but not kill him.

He stretched out before declaring for all those within the building to hear, 'What lovely gold! It'd be a shame if somebody...'

He then grabbed a brick and, using magic to dislodge it, ripped it away from the wall of the building, holding the cubic foot of gold as if it weighed nothing.

'Oops.' He sniggered, seeing those inside the guild flush bright red in anger. They stormed out of their building and towards him.

"You little brat!" One yelled.

"Stupid street rat!" Crowed another.

Harry just grinned at them.

Oh, how he loved his dramatics!

He dropped the half-ton of gold, still grinning as they charged at him.

"Dark Wish!"

"Blinding Light!"

Harry smirked as the two attacks raced towards him.

'Cheshire's Grin!' He responded, smiling as the magnificent face of the grinning spirit appeared before him, making the attacks hit the guild members.

More spells were cast at him, some of which were met with shields, and some countered.

"Genie's Chains!" Somebody cast.

Harry could hardly contain his pride at his plan working as golden chains wrapped around him.

The guild members stalked forwards and grabbed the chains, snarling, dragging him inside.

* * *

Harry had been inside the guild for three days: no food, no water, no company, just chains in the dark dungeon. He was beginning to get bored. Maybe he ought to just break free and go massacre those upstairs. It'd be fun, and his job would be done, so he'd get the 10,000,000 Jewel reward. It would pay his rent several times over.

He heard the door to the dungeons creak and chuckled silently.

A dark haired man stood before him. He appeared to only be a shadow, with skin tinged blue and his arms adorned by golden bracelets and charms. This was the Djinn or Djinn Dynasty; this was the man he was here to kill.

"You have caused quite some trouble, boy." He said, looking rather unimpressed.

Harry didn't even bother responding.

'Aasim's Freedom Blast.' He cast, easily freeing himself. 'Avada Kedavra.' He cast the killing curse emotionlessly, his absolute apathy enough to destroy the shadow of a man before him. Harry picked up the body silently and transfigured it into an innocent looking teddy bear, which he held beneath his arm and casually walked up the stairs.

He looked around at the gaping faces of the guild members.

'Incaendium!' He cast, a phoenix of fire erupting from his chest and swooping wildly around the guild, destroying it entirely. Harry closed his eyes as it did, his head moving ever so slightly to direct the beastly fire.

When it came for him, he opened his mouth wide and swallowed down the fiery beast.

God, he _hated_ the taste of Fiendfyre.

* * *

Harry stared at the Fairy Tail building for a moment, then chuckled and entered the building.

He had been gone for roughly two weeks on that job, but the reward was satisfying, to say the least. He had also received a Celestial Key he intended to give to Lucy, though he had been slightly surprised to receive it.

The night of his escape from Djinn Dynasty, Aasim had come to visit him. He had scolded him for his recklessness but then congratulated him on his victory.

The two had sat and talked for a while. Aasim took it upon himself to explain the fate of the Weasleys, which had brought Harry down from his victory high.

By the end of the night, he had been brought back up to it by Aasim's promise of further visits and his giving to him of his key. Aasim requested it be given to Lucy and that Lucy is informed of Harry's past.

Harry had readily agreed.

He turned the pretty white key in hand, smiling, then entered the guild.

"Harry!" Gajeel yelled. "Come meet my cat!" He called excitedly. Harry rolled his eyes.

A few people came over to him, asking about his mission and why he had taken so long. He simply explained about the transport times and they understood. Seeing her moping alone, Harry headed over to Lucy.

'Hey.' He said, smiling a little up at the Celestial Mage.

She looked at him and smiled a little back.

"Hey, Har-chan." She said, looking back to where Natsu, Happy, and some others were fawning over some girl with white hair.

Harry tilted his head at her.

'You alright?' He asked, frowning over at the other girl with disinterest. In the politest of ways, she didn't look to be anybody special, if one ignored the crowd around her, which Harry did, as always.

"I'm fine... You wanted to talk about something, I presume?" She asked, looking down at him.

'Oh, yeah... I, uh, on the job I was on, I found a Celestial Key. I wanted to give it to you... But, before I do, I need to explain something to you. But you can't tell the others, alright? Not even Natsu.' Harry told her anxiously. He had agreed to tell her, so he would.

"Alright... Shall we go somewhere quieter?" She asked, frowning at the small boy. He was never nervous, never.

She suddenly remembered his words when he was under the influence of the snake, Cubellios', venom.

Harry nodded in response to her question and took her hand, pulling her out of the guild, heading to his apartment quietly.

Lucy took a good look around the near bare apartment. There was a simple futon on the floor and a pillow, a picture of a red-haired woman and dark-haired man that she assumed to be his parents in a frame near the futon, but that was about it. There was a plain wooden chest to one side that undoubtedly held clothes and a strange looking key atop it. Harry sat down on the futon awkwardly.

"What was it you wanted to explain?" She asked.

'I... Well... I'm not from Fiore.' He said quietly. 'Or Ishgar. Or even Earthland.'

Lucy stared at him.

'I'm from a world called Earth 238. It's a magical world, a bit like this one, but the wizards hide from the normal people. I was sent here by a spirit, the one whose key I'm going to give you, to train in this world's magic because my own was too strong for the world I was in. Soon, I will likely be sent back to my own world, as I've trained in magic here, so my magic will be properly controlled.'

Lucy just gaped.

'I should have told you sooner, or anybody sooner, but I was scared. Of what you'd think of me. The people back home... They were cruel... They hurt me because I was a freak... I am a freak...' Harry was sobbing now overwhelmed by the emotions he had squashed down for two years.

He didn't resent the Dursleys. It was strange, but he had always craved their love and their attention, their approval, despite them hurting him so badly. He still believed that he was a freak. Still. Deep down, he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help but believe it.

That was probably why Aasim had made him do this: so he'd stop bottling up his feelings, or some psychological crap like that.

Lucy hugged him.

"Oh, Har-chan..." She sighed, comforting the eight-year-old the best she could.

And then, then, he truly understood.

He had a new family. Fairy Tail was his new family.

About a half hour later, when Harry had sufficiently calmed down, he gave Lucy Aasim's key.

The blonde stared down at the key, tracing the shield surrounded by a lion's mane tenderly for a moment.

She promised to summon him later, not wanting Harry to go through any more emotional pain just yet. The small boy smiled at her brightly and thanked her for listening and not hating him.

"Har-chan..." She said, hugging him once more. "Nobody in the guild could ever hate you. You're one of us." She said brightly.

"Now, I need to go on a job. I've rent to pay." She groaned, making Harry snigger at her. She smiled at him and the two walked out of the small apartment.

'Maybe we should go on a job together while everybody fusses over the girl you're jealous of.' Harry suggested. Lucy sputtered and glared at him, blushing.

"I'm not jealous of anybody!"

'Yes, you are. Of that little white haired girl.' Harry grinned. 'Is it because of _Natsu_?' He sang telepathically.

Lucy hit the back of his head and he sniggered.

'Lucy and Natsu sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' He teased, remembering how his father, his real father, used to tease his uncles Moony and Padfoot in a similar fashion, which always annoyed his mother and made his uncles flustered.

Lucy swatted his head again, making Harry only laugh harder. She began to chuckle also but was soon laughing just as hard, at nothing and at everything.

They were in the guild now, and night was falling. They walked in together, drawing the attention of many as they laughed.

Lucy grinned down at Harry, who grinned back happily.

Later that evening, the two were looking at the job board, trying to decide.

'I'm not going on a tame beast slayer quest.' Harry said firmly, stubbornly. 'It's just a giant rat, what sort of trouble could it be causing?'

Lucy glared down at him.

"Lots of trouble. Don't underestimate rats." She said, then frowned as the master appeared on the stage, listening to his speech while Harry continued to scour the job board.

"It's time for the S-Class promotions. This year's candidates are Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, Levy McGarden, Mest Gryder, and Harry Potter."

Harry looked up as his name was announced, followed by shouts of protest about him only having been there for a short while.

"Each candidate will need a partner. Only one partner." Makarov said, grinning. He then disappeared off.

Harry stared blankly. Lucy went over to the group of S-Class candidates to speak to them about joining them.

Harry simply stood back, staring in silent shock. Was he a candidate? Was he to have a _partner_?

He heard Lucy deciding to be Cana's partner, and each of the candidates choosing their own. Harry just stood there.

'I-' He stuttered mentally, his mind going absolutely and utterly blank.

He needed a _partner_?

"I-I'll go with you." A shy voice whispered. Wendy Marvell, who had apparently just turned down the other guy, Mest, when he requested she be his partner, stood behind him.

He turned to face her, recognising her from the Oración Seis fights. He had not been too involved. He'd beaten Cobra, had a small fight with some blue haired dude he found out was Jellal, then had been knocked unconscious when the explosion lacrima he had failed to defuse went off in his face war subsequently set off Nirvana.

She had healed him.

"You're Harry, right?" She asked shyly.

He nodded dumbly, looking up at the older and taller girl.

'Thanks.' He finally said, giving her a small smile, which she returned. It seemed they were, indeed, ready to face the challenges of S-Class Promotions.

* * *

 **Quick note:** **The incantation Incaenduim is the one I made up for Fiendfyre. It means wildfire in Latin so I thought it made sense.** **There is no canonical incantation for Fiendfyre, thus I had to create one myself.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Synopsis: When the paths of an amortal and immortal cross, one life is changed forever. Harry Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived, is discovered by an amortal spirit, who sends him to another world to escape the abuse of the Dursleys and begin a new life in Fiore.**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, mentions of rape**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail, nor any recognisable characters, arcs, or places.**

 **This is my first fanfiction, so please excuse any mistakes. Please RR if possible.**

 **Chapter Eight: Tenrou Island**

"It's so hot..." Lucy complained, fanning herself. Harry rolled his eyes from his position on the sea monster's back. He'd been riding it, her, for a while, with Wendy behind him, gripping onto him hard enough to bruise. He didn't trust Freed and his runic games after the Battle of Fairy Tail. At least it was cooler down there, the icy scales of the monster, Scylla, countering the humidity of the air around them.

There was more complaining from the ship.

Harry rolled his eyes again.

Wendy clutched onto him tighter.

He sighed, peering ahead at Tenrou Island in awe.

It was beautiful, even he wouldn't deny that he was excited to fight there. Mest has eventually settled to go with Warren, the telepath, and Harry had been carefully shielding his and Wendy's thoughts from him.

He didn't know why, but he didn't trust Mest. He couldn't seem to recall him being in Fairy Tail, or anybody ever introducing them.

It made him nervous, and he didn't like that at all.

Before they reached land, Harry noticed the purple tinge of runes around the boat and smirked. He heard the Master giving orders and sped Scylla the Sea Monster onwards to land, hearing loud complaints from the groups behind him, including Freed and Bickslow, who were not too far behind them.

Scylla moved faster, then curled like a spring.

She tightened her coils to gain enough pressure, then released, sending Harry and Wendy through the air to Tenrou Island. Harry grinned at the exhilarating rush, managing to land on his feet before the Master. He then turned to catch Wendy as she fell, taking most of the impact to ensure she wasn't hurt. He set her down and looked around.

Once everybody had arrived, ten minutes later, the Master explained the first challenge.

They were to pick one of nine tunnels to go through. Three of the tunnels led to the current S-Class mages, who they would have to fight. Four tunnels led to fighting rings between the candidates, one led to an unknown monster, and one was simply free from obstacles.

Harry hoped they wouldn't get the quiet tunnel as he raced to one with Wendy behind him.

The two raced through the tunnels. Harry had chosen the path of either Gildarts Clive or the monster. He didn't recognise the scent of whoever it was. It was the path labelled 'E' which Natsu had originally gone for. Any tunnel Natsu went for had to be a challenge, so he had dragged Wendy to it hurriedly. It would be a challenge, he hoped.

He wanted to have fun while he was there, after all.

'We're close. I can smell our opponent.' Harry grinned widely.

"I'm not sure about this, Harry... I'm not very good in battle..." Wendy whimpered, being pulled along by Harry.

'Nonsense! You'll do great!' He grinned back at her. 'Don't underestimate yourself.'

Wendy smiled a little, and Harry dragged her into the opening that revealed Gildarts Clive.

Harry smirked.

"I got the kid?" Gildarts frowned.

Harry merely grinned at him, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he took in his opponent.

'Beast Transformation: Mngwa.' He cast immediately, rolling his shoulders as he inhaled deeply to get a better idea of his opponent's magic.

Smirking proudly, he lunged forwards to attack, scratching and biting furiously as Gildarts avoided as many of the attacks as possible, lashing out without magic.

Harry continued, however. He was going to defeat his enemy.

Gildarts hit him with his Crash Magic, and Harry shifted in time to become an Enenra. The blast merely separated the darkness for a moment, before it reformed, larger.

Harry snarled at Gildarts.

'Enenra Spear!' He cast, watching the spear of darkness hit Gildarts, who only responded with another blast of his own magic, which did no visible damage

'Enenra Curse!' Harry growled, sounding a little weaker.

A black mass sailed towards Gildarts, who sprinted to avoid it.

"Crash!" Gildarts yelled out firmly, now aware of the damage he was doing with the spell.

When it hit the Enenra, the darkness stopped swirling and disappeared, briefly revealing Harry, who disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

Wendy, who had avoided the fight, yelled out in fear, then, when the light faded with no sign of Harry, she advanced shakily on Gildarts.

"You... You killed him!" She yelled, not allowing the man to explain that Harry was no doubt alive. "Sky Dragon's ROAR!"

The blast of air magic sent Gildarts flying due to his shock, leaving Wendy to recover from her use of magic, panting.

Harry landed on the floor, bloodied and bruised, but alive.

'I told you you'd do great!' He grinned despite his injuries.

Wendy's eyes widened and she went to hug the smaller boy, who hurriedly avoided her, turning to Gildarts with a grin.

'Stupify.' He cast, watching the red light sailing from his chest and hit the man right between the eyes as he stood. He slumped unconscious, and Harry smirked, taking Wendy's hand as the other side of the cave opened up, and the two raced out of the tunnels, now both grinning.

They met up with Levy, Gajeel, Cana, Lucy, Grey, and Loke. The group shared their stories, then chuckled as Natsu and Happy came streaking out of their tunnel, having defeated their monster, which had apparently been harder than expected.

It was discovered that Juvia and Lisanna, the white haired girl, had been defeated by Erza; Elfman and Evergreen had been defeated by Mirajane; Freed and Bickslow were defeated by Lucy and Cana (which had confused Harry, as strong as the girls were, he wondered how they had defeated the rune mage it had taken Erza and Mira to defeat); Mest and Warren had also been defeated but by Gray and Loke.

The second task was then announced.

They had to find the grave of the first master, Mavis Vermillion.

Harry frowned, looking around, before making an educated guess.

'The top of the tree.' He told Wendy, who's eyes widened. She nodded in agreement.

'Beast Transformation: Peryton!' He cast, transforming into a deer-like creature with large wings. He kneeled to allow Wendy to climb onto his back. He took off towards the canopy of the tree-shaped island.


	9. Chapter 9

It didn't take long for Purgatory to catch up with the flying deer and his rider, however, Harry did not quite expect it to hit in the extent it did.

It started as an ache in his heard, dull, slowly spreading and becoming more painful until his wings began to lock up. He tried to flap them uselessly, panicked whines escaping the creature as he and his friend tumbled towards the ground.

Cursing, the deer flailed to push Wendy off him so he could transform safely, knowing the Dragon Slayer would be able to divert her fall and would be much safer that way. His transformation hurt as much as his initial one - the leaden icy feeling was everywhere at once with no warning, ripping a loud scream from the transforming boy's throat as his body broke and rearranged itself. This was unnatural, this was wrong. He was not meant to be changing like this.

Then all at once, it all stopped.

The pain disappeared, he froze in mid-air, time seemed to have come to a pause for an unknown reason, even his body refused to move. He felt overly aware, he could feel _everything_ , from the blood in his veins, held back by whatever force had stopped him, his heart receiving no electrical signal from his brain, his lungs frozen and aching, the very air in his body held at a standstill, as painful as the numbness that was slowly enveloping him.

A loud scream tore through him, coming out audible, far too loud, as everything resumed movement and Harry felt an unpleasant pull at his naval, oddly noticeable despite the sheer pain he was in.

And then, like a fish on a hook, he was yanked back, his head and body becoming light as he was dragged back, back to the world he had tried so hard to forget. All he knew was the far too familiar and welcomed darkness.

* * *

Voices spoke in strange unrecognisable languages, three different ones, one far more familiar, one close to something he had been taught. It was beginning to nag at him, what was it? Was it Latin? No, of course not. Nobody in Fiore spoke that language, nobody in Earth World at all did.

While he fretted over the language and its connotations, the talking continued, the argument dismissed by the boy on the bed. A distressed cry brought his attention back to the conversation itself though he kept his eyes firmly shut.

"Pleure un coup, tu pisseras moins," A voice snapped, making Harry nearly blow his cover by laughing at the phrase. If he got out of whatever this was alive, he was _so_ going to use that on Gajeel. It was French. French... From his old homeworld.

So that's where he was.

Harry tried not to scowl, despite hearing the voices fade away, presumably leaving. He had to escape. He tried to carefully flex his arms to see if they were restrained, only to find his arms weren't quite as responsive as he might have wished.

They were more so, unfortunately, jerking quite a lot more than he expected and he opened his eyes gingerly to see the ripped leather of now broken magical bonds that had been intended to keep him place fall off his too far away arm.

This was not a revelation Harry was ready for. Not at all - there was no way he was ready to be back in his homeworld, not without his friends or Malum. There was no way he had suddenly grown far too much, no. It was simply not happening. He would not accept it.

He closed his eyes once more, flexing his limbs one by one and almost smiling at the satisfying rip of the bonds holding him. Well, at least that was one problem he didn't have to worry about, be seemed to be physically stronger now. Relieving.

He opened his eyes and attempted to sit up, marvelling at the height at which he sat. He felt as tall as Gajeel, the bloody giant, and euphoric to be so. If he was tall, he could rub it in Gajeel's pointy face that he was no longer a 'shorty.'

If he ever saw Gajeel's pointy face again...

He pushed that thought from his mind forcefully, stretching his legs in awe at how long and painless they felt. He swung his legs over the side of the bed he was on, having not yet taken note of his surroundings as he stood shakily.

Of course, reality took this moment to catch up with him, shoving itself rudely in his face in the form of a blinding headache. He squinted as his eyes cleared, giving him a look at the room he was confined to. It was unfortunately small, all white and silver, too clean, sterile almost, making him wish for nothing more than to ruin it. He was a Beast Slayer, he was not to be contained.

It took him a moment to regain use of his body, his new height intimidating him into pausing before he moved towards the mirror on the opposite end of the room, the only furnishing excluding the bed and light. He stumbled, placing his hands heavily on the mirror. His eyes widened and he took a moment to stare at his hands, large and... Strong. Whatever triggered this improvement, he liked it.

They were too pale though, unnatural. He didn't like that. He found himself missing the richer dark hue of his skin replaced by this forced paleness. He would have to find a way to correct this. It was... Wrong. Unnatural. His dark skin, while not something he usually found a good thing about himself, was a part of him as much as his magic was. He wanted it back. Immediately.

At as if by magic, and likely so, his skin darkened considerably to its usual tone, making Harry sigh in relief before stumbling towards the mirror, mission remembered.

As soon as he came face to face with his reflection, he took back his previous statement. He didn't like this change.

His face, relievingly his natural skin tone like the rest of him now was, was marred by a scar larger than he was used to. The small lightning bolt, previously easily hidden by his hair, was now absolutely ridiculous, huge and spanning across his face, multiple forks of harsh white drawing attention straight to his identity.

He hated it.

The other changes, his eyes a brighter emerald, his body taller, older, more muscular, were useful but did little to lessen his hatred of the changes. He would estimate himself to be around fifteen now, though a tall and gangly fifteen-year-old, his muscles lean rather than in your face like Gajeel's, though he preferred this. He was a hunter, he needed to move undetected, and that was damn near impossible when you were bigger than two pregnant dragons. Now he need only find the reason behind this deplorable change.

Another second made him realise he was stark naked. One more left him uncaring.

He glanced around again, finding a door to the right of him and a window to the left. He walked to the window first, looking out and around. It was a far drop, three or four stories. He wouldn't die, it might hurt a bit though. If he could get through the door, it would be preferable. Thus, he turned to the door, striding to it with a fast pace that pleased him ever so slightly.

Having no need for magic yet, he tried the doorknob, frowning in irritation at its locked state. How inconvenient. He was sure an alarm would go off the moment he unlocked the door from the inside. Did he have a choice though? The window was not something he wished to try this early in waking. He did not know the capabilities of his new body yet, he could harm himself, and as much as he hated himself, he had no wish to do that just yet.

"Aasim's Freedom Blast," He said, not noticing the verbal spell rather than his usual telepathic thinking. He was so sure his throat was destroyed and him incapable of speech that he could not even register that he had spoken aloud.

A small burst of white light hit the door, dissolving it entirely. Harry winced as a loud alarm hit his ears. Obviously, it would go off even if he vaporised the damn door.

Harry didn't bother to think, he took off running in hopes of finding an exit. He heard yelling - was that English? - from the corridor to his left and thus sprinted straight on, no idiot to run straight away from his perceived danger, plain in their sight, and began to winding journey of looking for a way out of crazy town.

Or not apparently.

It was a maze of confusion, this place. There were portraits on the walls, staring down at him, their eyes full of judgement and anger and he could swear one just _moved_. He hurried down some stairs, relieved to have thus far encountered nobody.

It was only when the staircase suddenly jerked and began to move that he began to panic. What the heck was happening? Why was the staircase moving? This shouldn't be happening. This was bad. Very bad.

Harry just wanted to sit and have a good cry, something he had not done for years and would very well not be doing now, his mind snapped at him. He looked around before raising his hand, an arrow of light appearing quite easily.

"Point me," He hissed in English, the language sounding strange to his own mind. Ears, his mind corrected.

Ears?

That implied he had spoken aloud... He'd spoken aloud. He had spoken, aloud.

Harry couldn't quite wrap his head around it and didn't get the chance to as a large something slammed into his back, unnoticed by Harry due to his state of shock, his head hitting the stairs painfully. If it weren't for the concussion he already had, he might have been fine, however, those upstairs did enjoy using Harry as a personal punching bag, so he was once more forced to welcome the darkness he ought to have befriended already.

* * *

 **I would like to quickly apologise for my absense and its timescale. I didn't wish to withold from writing for so long. I again apologise and hope you can forgive me.**

 **A huge thank you to those who continued to read my stories and have not given up hope, I would not be here without you!**


End file.
